


are you insane like me?

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anorexia, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Autism, Character Death, Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Separation Anxiety, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "welcome to the home of all the fucked up kids, my name is max and i'll be your worst nightmare." ; contains drugs, underage drinking, kissing, making out, metal disorders, ect





	are you insane like me?

**Author's Note:**

> So if you got past the intro you're obviously aware of what you're getting yourself into. This is basically just an analysis of what disorders the kids have and things like that. Keep in mind that I have only two of these disorders, not all of my info will be accurate but I will do my research and try to at least get some of these things right. If you would like to help me better understand some things don't be afraid to pm me. I'll be happy to get the help.

Max - Depression/Anxiety

Neil - Autism 

Nikki - ADHD ( Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder )

Nerris - Separation Anxiety 

Harrison - Stuttering 

Preston - Tourettes 

David - Insomnia 

Gwen - Anorexia

Now if you are interested the disorders that I do suffer from would be some of the more common ones, I have depression, anxiety, and Anorexia. But one that isn't on the list is that I also have a tendency of a binge eating disorder but that is not diagnosed so I don't usually say that to people. I am pretty much recovered from my anorexia but I do still have a major depression problem and I suffer from horrible anxiety which I am working on both. Anyway I hope you enjoy my story.


End file.
